


god, i adore you

by never_bloom_again



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Napping, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: luke loves spencer, so much
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	god, i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: god, i adore you
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

As Luke unlocked his door, he was unsurprised to not hear any noise coming from within his apartment. He knew that Spencer and Roxy would be in there - his boyfriend had finished his files before him, and Luke had asked him if he wanted to wait for him at his apartment, knowing that Roxy would enjoy the company, as well as hoping that they could spend the evening together.

However when he opened the door, Luke didn’t immediately see Spencer sat on his couch reading one of the books that were sitting on the bookshelf gathering dust. In fact he couldn’t see Spencer - or for that matter, Roxy - at all. Assuming that Spencer had taken the dog out for a walk to fill time while waiting for Luke’s arrival, he put away his bag, and headed into the living room, to sit and kill time while waiting for them.

Instead of finding his couch empty as he expected, Luke’s heart was warmed at the sight of his boyfriend and dog curled up together, fast asleep, in what was far too small a space for both the large dog and his 6’1 boyfriend. It was unbelievably sweet however, and Luke was envious of Spencer’s memory, just for the moment. He wished that he could remember this forever.

Not before grabbing his phone for a quick photo of the two together  _ (proof for Spencer that him “not being a dog person” was complete nonsense) _ , Luke decided to take pity on Spencer and wake him up - he would without a doubt be grateful when he didn’t have a crick in his neck later. Crouching down next to the sofa, Luke gently ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair. 

“Cariño, hey, wake up,” he said softly.

Spencer blinked tiredly, and gave Luke an adorable, half-asleep smile when he realised that he was in front of him.

“Luke! You’re here!”

_ How did I get this lucky?  _ Luke thought to himself.

“God, I adore you,” he reflected quietly, before asking Spencer, slightly louder, “How about we head to bed? Clearly you and Roxy can fit here, but I don’t think I’m gonna fit too.”

Spencer laughed, and nodded blearily, sitting up. He followed Luke to the bedroom, Roxy trailing not far behind.


End file.
